alice kissed jacob
by 0o0 esme anne cullen 0o0
Summary: alice kissed jacob!
1. Chapter 1

First of all Alice kissed Jacob!!!!!!!!!!

me and my friend wrote this whole thing by email going back and forth i'll try and post new ones every time i get a new email unless no likes it then just tell me but please review it and keep reading them till we are done. please keep reveiwing it!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Alice looked down ashamed and whispered "esme me and Jacob kissed " esme's took a sharp breath in then put her face in her hands and walked out of the room shaking her head. Then she walked to Carlisle's office and said "Carlisle, Alice kissed Jacob black." Esme said Carlisle gasped the shook his head. "Should we tell jasper?" asked esme "I think so it involves him too." Said Carlisle "okay." Said esme grabbing Carlisle's hand and dragging him to Alice's and jaspers room then heard jasper in the room "come In." he said he was sitting on his bead reading a book. "Jasper," esme said "Alice kissed Jacob." Whispered Carlisle finishing esme's sentence. "Wha...Wha... What "whimpered jasper. Then he fell into a ball on the ground tearlessly sobbing. Carlisle and esme ran to him and comforted him by the end of the conversation they had planned to leave for a little bit till jasper got better and Alice had made up her mind. They left these letters.

Hey Alice  
me Carlisle jasper and me are not in Washington anymore don't  
come  
after us please we'll come back soon. I love you but we are  
disappointed in your choice to kiss a Jacob. Love you

Esme  
hi Alice  
esme jasper and me are gone for a while we'll be back soon  
promise.  
As esme said not in Washington anymore. Don't come after us!  
Disappointed in your choice. Love you.  
Carlisle

Dear Alice  
it is difficult for me to write this as esme and Carlisle  
said  
they  
will be coming back. For me I'm not sure. I have broken my  
diet  
of  
animals by killing and drinking a human's blood Carlisle said  
he  
let  
me  
because he knows what I'm going through is painful. If I  
could  
cry  
i  
would still be crying because I'm so depressed. I don't know  
if  
i  
can  
still love you after what you did? Alice I just what you to  
know  
that  
you broke my heart and I don't think I can forgive you?  
Jasper


	3. Chapter 3

When Alice found the letters she texted them this.

**DEAR ESME CARLISLE AND JASPER, I  
I DIDN'T KISS JACOB. JACOB KISSED ME AND I SLAPPED HIM TO DEATH AND LEFT HIS HOUSE OKAY  
LOVED A PISSED OFF ALICE CULLEN**


	4. Chapter 4

When esme, Carlisle, and jasper got the text they texted back.

Oh! Sorry honey! Were coming home  
esme

Ok coming home now.  
Carlisle

OMG sorry honey could you ever forgive me? Is Jacob really dead cause if he isn't I would really like to painfully kill him. Like rip him limb from limb then burn him! Sorry babe!! I'll be running all the way  
home!! Sorry!!!! :(:(:( Sorry  
love you sorry a million times  
japer


	5. Chapter 5

When Alice got that text she texted back.

Dear, guys

I don't know Jazz if you can come home....I'm with my child at Bella's house soooo I won't be home sooo you made me sad so I'll be there for a long time...Jazz I'm sorry but I can't okay so bang! I'll be with Bella and Edward and I will have to think about being with you Jazz.

Love

Alice Cullen

my friend wrote a story were alice got pregnant. here daughters name is alexis. i will try to get her to put it on here and when or if she does i'll tell you. if she dosent i'll write kinda what its about. keep reveiwing my stories!


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Alice  
what the hell?!? Fine you think about it if you think I'm coming back  
Ur wrong I said I was sorry I said I was coming back and I was! I m  
MAD! No now I'm sad god I just hate you. I mean I loved you again but  
you crushed me again! Why Alice you keep hurting me? I thought you  
loved me (tearless sob).  
jasper  
hey Alice  
what is your prob you keep hurting jasper he is so hurt right now no  
one can calm him down. He's going on a rampage you know he's like going  
to kill people you were the reason he didn't but now he's just randomly  
killing people. Hope you're happy with what you've done to him. you've never seen him as sad as he is right now:(  
esme  
Alice  
do you enjoy hurting jasper cause if you do I can get you pills to  
help that cause you hurt him a lot lately.  
Carlisle


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone if you don't care about me anymore I'll be in Voltura well part of the Volturi love you all and goodbye.  
Love

The new Volturi (alice)


	8. Chapter 8

I care about you so if you join the Volturi I'm to

Esme  
same as esme

Carlisle  
?

Jasper

Thanks to the people that have read these so far and reviewed them the good and the bad, so keep reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

About a week after Alice left the Cullen's got a letter in the mail from Jane this is what it said.

This is Jane and Alice made my clothes pink get her away before I burn her!

They wrote this letter back.

Sorry Jane. Now give this to Alice.

Alice please come home I'm sorry I miss you come home  
esme  
Alice come home now please  
Carlisle  
Alice I don't want Jane to burn you come home or at least get away from  
Jane please! I loved you and maybe I still can. Do you love me?  
Jasper


End file.
